Alexander Luthor Jr.
Alexander Luthor Jr. (Born 2043) is an Male American Human who hails from the Dark Multiverse where he is the sole survivor of his Earth. Origin Preferably known as Xander Lang, this son of Luthor actually comes from a disastrous reality within the Dark Multiverse; a nexus of realities where everything that could go wrong did go wrong, because everything that existed there was wrong at its core. In Xander's particular universe, the last survivors of the destruction of Krypton Kara Zor-el and Kal-El- who would in most realities come to be Superman and Supergirl in some form or another, where kidnapped by Dru-Zod as the planet's instability presented opportunity for him to escape the Phantom Zone Projector. He raised the children abusively like he did his own son and carved them into his cruel and twisted image- born from the hate he had for the House of El. With Krypton and it's Phantom Zone projector destroyed, they stayed in the multi-dimensional prison for longer than their counterparts. Several decades later, a portal into the Phantom Zone was accidentally created through the efforts of brilliant scientists Lex Luthor, Michael Holt, Ray Palmer, among others as a means to travel to and communicate with other dimensions. Seeing this as their chance to escape, Zod led his squadron of Kryptonian soldiers (being his own family plus the El survivors) through the portal and onto Earth. With their Kryptonian powers being brought to bare under Earth's yellow Sun, Zod's forces absolutely decimated all opposition in their vicinity. With no prior knowledge of Kryptonian physiology or their weaknesses, they were as gods crushing ants underfoot among the the Superhero community with Lex Luthor being one of few survivors; through the few months that he had sparingly researched the Kryptonian Invaders he had realized that they drew power from Earth's yellow Sun and he constructed a battle armor powered by Red Sun radiation to harm them. He lied in wait with what he saw as a fatal weapon to their forces waiting for the perfect time to strike. It goes without saying that during this time period, his wife Lana Lang, son Lex Jr., along with all the world lived in fear of their Kryptonian Overlords. It wasn't until Zod decided to spread his squadron across the cosmos to conquer more worlds, as the Martians and Green Lanterns were proving trouble, that Lex decided to strike at the one Kryptonian that remained to rule as a tyrant over Earth- Zod himself. It was an extremely hard-fought battle, in which Lex lost an arm, but he managed to put down Zod. The people of Earth, Xander included, were fools to take respite in this victory. The moment that Zod was killed, the nearest Kryptonian who was a Solar System away stopped receiving the transmission of Zod's heartbeat and immediately returned to Earth, his re-entry nearly crater in Metropolis- it was the vengeful Kal-El. With Lex battered and down one limb after his barely-won victory against Zod, he was no match for Kal-El; as without kryptonite, which they had no knowledge of, there was no way he could constantly keep up with the Kryptonian in a damaged suit. Lex's son watched through a monitor as his father was beaten to death by the one those in his new universe praised as the first Man of Steel. Even as he took his final breaths Lex had a contingency- one that would at least assure his family's safety. It was a relatively stable version of the portal that brought the monstrosity that was Zod's forces, enough for Lana and Lex Jr. to evacuate. Yet that wouldn't exactly be the case, the other Kryptonians had now arrived back to Earth and were on the hunt to stamp out any remnants of Luthor's meddling. Lor-Zod and Kara quickly found the portal meant for Lex's family to escape and as a means to make sure her son survived, Lana pushed him through before self-destructing the projector from her side taking her with it- but sadly enough not leaving a scratch on her Kryptonian pursuers. With no way of knowing what was on the other side of that portal, both parents had passed on praying that it would be a safe-haven for their son away from the reach of the Kryptonians. And they were right, where Lex Jr. landed was right at the foot of Michael Holt and his team, The Terrifics, who were taking one of their many excursions into the Dark Multiverse. Lex was barely in his double digits, but he had the wherewithal to explain his situation to them. Metamorphic and Phantom Girl didn't know what to say, Plastic Man attempted to console him with a bit of humor (which failed), but Mr. Terrific himself did what would seem like the obvious choice- he took in Lex Jr. to take care of. After their many adventures at this point The Terrifics has grown into a strange little family, and Xander Lang, as he had changed his name to- was the newest addition. Xander learned a lot under Michael's wing, his mentor's brilliance matched his father's and he had the same heroic qualities that Lex had in his final days fighting an impossible battle. It had come to the point where Xander was joining Michael often in his exploits in the Positive Multiverse as well, debuting as his sidekick- Kid Terrific (Plastic Man picked the name). Going His Own Way Doppelganger Of Mine After formally quitting The Terrifics, a journey into Metropolis found himself sneaking inside of a top secret LexCorp facility and encountering the Bizzaro twin of Supergirl before being apprehended by security and brought face to face with his doppelganger from this universe, Lucas Luthor, who at first assumed he was a clone but was eventually convinced of his doppelganger's true origin, letting him go and gifting him a small amount of kryptonite to protect himself with. Teen Titans and The Mad Mod After encountering Bunker, Stargirl and Kurse, Xander revealed to them he was squatting within the abandoned Titans Tower. Thanks to his extreme intelligence, he was able to restore the power using kryptonite as a power source. Before he was able to show his newfound friends more of the tower, the energy produced from a encounter between Kid Lantern, Black Marvel and Mad Mod caught his attention and he arrived too late to do anything but watch as Mad Mod stole Black Marvel's power and transformed the surrounding Jump City into a twisted image of London. Using a combination of Bunker's constructs, his science skills and good old fashioned teamwork from everyone present resulted in Mad Mod being stripped of his power and being ultimately defeated. After the battle and on the way back to the tower, Xander revealed his true origin to Aaron who was surprised but trusted him well enough not to judge the child prodigy. Powers and Abilities Powers * Exponential Learning Rate: This goes hand-in-hand with intelligence but it is what gives Xander the potential to be a Polymath. It allows him to learn at a rapid rate more-so than most people. Meaning he could become perfectly fluid in a new language in a week or two, adapt to an opponents fighting style over the course of a battle and apply that knowledge for next time, reverse-engineer alien weaponry after tinkering around with for a few days, etc. Equipment dc.wikia.com/wiki/T-Spheres * KT has altered his T-Spheres to be semi-malleable and he has programmed several shapes and sizes for them to turn into with a thought: he can flatten two of them to ride as a sort of skim board to fly on or get through thin passages. * The T-Spheres can also grow or shrink between the size of a baseball and a basketball. * There is a proximity alert for when Kryptonians are in a certain range of Xander, and his T-Spheres can emit a Red Sunlight wave to slowly sap their strength. Skills * Martial Arts: Trained by Michael Holt, who could give Batman a run for his money, KT could be reasonably ranked with the fighting skills of a Robin. * Multitasking: Kid Terrific can split his attention between controlling his T-Spheres with his thoughts while also coordinating his own movements, making them a part of his fighting style. He can mentally send multiple Spheres on different tasks with no loss in accuracy. Weaknesses * T-Sphere Limits: Xander can only actively control up to 6 Spheres at once with mental commands and that's usually the number he brings with him on missions. He has 3 spares with him, but if all of them are somehow destroyed he doesn't have much else to rely on other than his fighting skills and ingenuity. The T-Spheres CAN reboot to recover from EMP's but they'll be disabled for at least ten minutes. Also, there's not a lot he can do if a telepath, telekinetic, or a metal manipulator took control of his T-Spheres, other than blow them up of course. * Nth Metal: Being a former resident of the Dark Multiverse, Xander gets physically ill when around sizable quantities of Nth Metal, tending to feel feint and get headaches which interfere with his mental link to his T-Spheres. If cut by an Nth metal weapon, then that wound would be slower to heal than normal. * Phobia of Kryptonians: Due to his past experiences, Xander feels just as panicky and ill around a Kryptonian than he would around Nth Metal, sometimes more-so. It is to the extent, where he can't even look at Superman or Supergirl on TV without feeling uncomfortable or stepping out of the room. Xander isn't sure what he would do if he were to meet them in person. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Teen Titans